judge of punishment
by tealana
Summary: A series of killings are committed by someone that no one would suspect. a vigilante with a traumatic past, fuelled by rage of hatred. can the heroes of Chicago (BMFM) and of new York city (TMNT), convince the vigilante to stop before it is too late or will loose oneself to consumption of darkness within?


AN: After reading turtlefanforlife1982 and sleeping seekers vividly dark fictions which had left me breathless and deeply sadden with grief but sickly angered me as it has brought up an inspiration of my own only difference in my fiction, it results of a spree of vengeful murders committed by a woman that no one would suspect that would commit such savagery onto those whom abuse innocent and defenceless children. I couldn't decide which heroes id want to try to stop her so I decided to make it as a crossover of new York and Chicago combined as they killings taken place of both states with others involved by these two are highlighted mostly as they're the territory of our TMNT and BMFM heroes reside. Can they stomach what they discover of the serial killings of vile fiends that deserve their demise despite should be brought to justice and punished for their crimes by the view of the public or a shadow killing of regaining honour and rescuing the victims shall be easier and faster as this is what some should do when comes to protecting those whom depends on who should protect them? Yes this is going to be bloody and disturbing as what is going to be detailed may stay with you forever. These are traumas of victims carry as PTSD surfaces. Read and reviews. Tootles

Prologue

Standing over her present prey that laid on the table in a shape of a giant wooden cross before her, whimpering and pleading for mercy as the man that was tied by his wrists and ankles whilst it was adjusted to be stood up with a machine stood behind him, attached to the wire.

Deciding what tool to use in, the _play_. Admiring each utensil that perfectly laid in place as the light shone over their shining and polished blades. The prisoner cried out in agony whence he realised there was no escape from the wire binds that held him, blood seeped from the wounds that was embedded and clustered around the sharp end that continuously dug in his skin with every move he made. Hot tears streamed down his already smelly, sweaty cheeks. Unable to plea or bargain clearly as he was gagged tightly, watching his kidnapper walk around him slowly and smirked with darkening glee and excitement of arousal for vengeance.

"What is that? You want me to let you go?" she asked, mocking her prisoner. He tearfully nodded, pleading behind his ball gag as his pleas were muffled. She chuckled then tsked. "Oh, aww. Tsk tsk." Walked around to lean down close for him to see her right in the eyes through the mask. "You will, pay for all the torture and abuse you and fellow friends inflicted unto me." Leaning in closer and whispered softly in his ear. " _Now it is your turn."_

The man glared in horror and his pleas muffled as he hoarsely tried to say out clearly his begging which failed. Smiling her vengeful smile, unsheathing the 6 inch army jaggered knife as the light gleamed unto the blade and she stood close by his lower region and winded the handle to tighten the binds and forcibly spread his legs so all what he praised as precious but had used as a weapon against countless victims over the years including her.

Before the punisher begun, she pressed the button to command the waiting video recorder to record her work while remaining silent and ensured her detailed dissecting and castrating the prisoner is vividly seen.

Trying his best to squirm and break free only feel his blood to trickled down his limbs and formed a pool around and beneath, screaming loudly and in sheer devastation to what is occurring to him as his weapon is taken from him, surgically but unprofessional. Staring behind the mask, smiled with sheer delight and raising insanity for the vengeance of reclaiming what is stolen even though it will never be repaired or given back intact.

Wanting to laugh as she watched her abuser that has become her victim, laying on the table in shock and unable to comprehend what has been done to his body as the blood endlessly flowed, bleeding out. Stepping back then turned around to show the weapon that was removed and lightly shook it before dropping in the metal bucket close by and sawed each limb, one by one.

One hour later, the sawn limbs were placed in the bucket as well and carved in his chest the message of what the man is and considered as a warning to others, when she finds them as this is what will happen to them or possibly worse. Turning the recorder off, then removed the mask so she could breathe and smiled, chuckling. Placing the tape with a message saying 'play me' on the table before leaving the cabin and called from her untraceable cell phone, giving an anonymous emergency to the local police with a voice recording of a man that she has recently murdered.

By then time the authorities arrived, the judge of punishment as she called herself was long gone. And had been watching the news unfold on her currently displayed victim, as the body was taken out of the cabin under a white sheet with the blood seeping around where the missing limbs would had been. Drinking a glass of cold beer, and ate her meal as she said whilst the news reporter asked the chief police investigator important questions.

"Constable senior detective Briggs, do you know if whether can predict when the killer may strike again and whether if the killer is a man?" angela smith asked, holding the microphone towards him to reply. "Maybe." Judge stated, a small peculiar smile curled softly while watching the news.

"I cannot say exactly if the killer is male or female. Nor can give out information as why this victim was particularly chosen for this savagery." Detective Briggs answered and continued before walking away. "Thankyou and no comment as don't know at present time to know when or where the killer may strike next as a curfew will be issued to the public that should not go out alone."

"There you have it. The savagery is too disturbing to describe in detail for the public to know what this killer had committed. This Angela smith in Illinois, back to you Bradley." JP turned the television off, placed the remote down on the table near the bath tub then pulled the plug as she slowly stood up and draped a warm towel around herself. Stepping out of the tub, opening the door and walked out as the hot steam followed, slowly touching the walls as it sweat of fresh dew.

Soon had dried herself down and dressed warmly, after discarding the wet towel aside which landed then hung on the edge of the bed. Taking out a black book that contained residential addresses, phone numbers, email addresses and names of a endless criminal connected ring. Chuckled with a devious purr as she stated, looking into the mirror across the room and closed the black book. "Justice is coming for you _all_."

To be continued in chapter one

I know this is a short prologue but hoping it will lengthen in the next one as you know this is a TMNT and BMFM crossover with my own OC's traumatic past that drives her to commit savagery unto those she seeks revenge and yet wishes to make the world know her work that is performed unto those and send a dreading warning to others that break the law which she has taken into her own hands in becoming the first 'law abiding citizen female' and judge of punishment as she calls herself. Anyway, onward to the next chapter. Read and review tootles.


End file.
